hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Villagers Character List
Official character page for drama program, Villagers. Alfred Alfred is a male who is in charge of the village he lives in. He keeps everyone safe while killing animals to feast upon. He is married to his dear wife, Brenda, who is loyal to him. He isn't loyal to her and has an affair with a fellow villager, a single mother named Lucinda. The affair later comes out and the couple divorce, despite that Brenda has already given birth to their first child, Charlotte. Lucinda and Alfred split up and he moves in with Jane, who grows to like him. She asks him to be with her and he agrees, giving her a kiss. They later marry and plan to raise Charlotte together because Brenda hates her. However, this fails when Lucinda steals the baby and Brenda takes her back. He is also known for his friendship with Henry, who later leaves, and being an enemy of Karly who leaves him with one eye for a while. He hunts her and kills her in series seven. He teaches new villagers to hunt and is a trained hunter, being extremely skilled. He thinks Georgie is a hilarious woman, despite that he's most male. Brenda Brenda is the wife of Alfred, a male who is in charge of the village. She is a loyal wife while he cheats on her with Lucinda, and continues the affair after she announces she's pregnant. After she gives birth to the child, Charlotte, the affair comes out and the couple divorce. Alfred later marries Jane. Brenda struggles with trying to raise Charlotte and doesn't like her to start with due to looking like her father, which she reveals to her sister Belinda. She later bonds with the child and takes it on after Lucinda steals her from her jealousy and tragedy that Alfred doesn't love her anymore. Lucinda Lucinda is a single mother to her son and daughter who is friendly with Georgie, a male who later learns that he is actually also part female. Lucinda doesn't believe him to start with but then later does. She has an affair with married male Alfred and then they split up. She is devastated that he has left her afterwards. While she is going through her breakdown, she steals his child. He takes the child back after supporting her. She asks Georgie to help her as she believes she has depression. She starts to neglect her children which Georgie helps her with. She becomes senstive and easily raged. Georgie Georgie is an older male who learns he is a Himmer-Mostly-Male. He reveals this to Lucinda who laughs, not believing him, and he rushes out of the house thinking that her daughter heard him when she becomes friendly towards him. Lucinda later tells him that she believes him. He starts a relationship with Jane who doesn't know about his secret. When she is about to break up with him, he sobs that she must know his secret, and it all comes out. She stays with him for a bit longer until she finally leaves him to be with Alfred, which saddens him. Georgie also has some problems with a fellow himmer, Kolei, who bullies him. Despite always being friends with Alfred, he becomes friendly with Brenda and starts talking to her. She isn't bothered about his friendship with Lucinda, who he helps when she believes she has depression. Catherine Catherine is a single mother who thinks of herself as a strong and tough woman. She is a skilled hunter but secretly she hates doing so and is an animal lover. She is seen bonding with a captured wild boar by Elizabeth, who later reveals she is also an animal lover. They become friends. Catherine stays strong for her daughter, Wendy, who she loves very much. She refuses to eat any feasts that the villagers bring back and people start to notice this. One day, Catherine is bonding with a wild boar when Penny returns from hunting and sees her. Despite her pleads not to, Penny murders her. Elizabeth Elizabeth is a young girl who lives with her family, who are never shown in the program. She hunts but is actually an animal lover and confesses to Catherine, who is the same. Elizabeth refuses to eat the feasts that villagers have brought back and people start to notice this. After the whole village learn about Catherine's death which was actually a murder, Elizabeth is devastated and bursts into tears. She runs home and shuts herself out from the world. When she is bonding with a wild boar one day, she is seen by Alfred who she convinces not to murder her. As he is about to leave, Jane appears and is completely shocked and horrified. She kills the wild boar and then spears Elizabeth, despite her begging her not to. Alfred and Jane cover up the murder and tell the villagers she died in an accident. Her family move away due to tragicness. Penny Penny is a young girl who is first seen attempting to kill a wild boar, but failing. Due to only being fourteen, she is still in training by Alfred. However, she later catches one and the village feast on it. She becomes a trained hunter fast and is happy when Alfred tells her that he's proud of her. She becomes friends with Veronica and helps her learn to be a trained hunter, despite them being former enemies. Veronica is distressed when she later witnesses an offensive argument with Penny and Karly. Elizabeth later calls Veronica a traitor, which Penny questions. Veronica reveals she's an animal lover. While hunting, Penny accidently kills Heylem with her spear after believing she's one of the animal lovers when she isn't. She is shocked and runs away from the village in shame. While out in the wild, she fights with a wolf and is left with injuries but is fine. She kills the wolf and eats it. She is discovered by an angry Veronica who starts to shout at her. Penny is offended and disappears off into the trees. She is later visited by Beatrice who Penny is happy to see, and she attempts to kiss her randomly. Beatrice pushes her away and Penny threatens her with a knife to keep quiet. She returns to the village and finds Karly's body, and leaves again. Millicent sees her but doesn't tell anyone and they all instantly blame Alfred, who denies it and gets away with the killing. Penny later comes back and they are all happy to see her, all now forgetting about Heylem's death. In series eight, her past comes back to haunt her when Wendy, Catherine's daughter, is told that Penny is the murderer of her mother, which is true. Wendy hunts her down and they start to fight. Veronica rushes off to get help but Penny is stabbed in the neck by a tiny spear and dies instantly. Wendy struggles with this. Veronica Veronica is a young and sweet animal loving girl. She usually doesn't join in with the hunting groups and doesn't want to learn. She reveals to Catherine and Elizabeth about being an animal lover and the club soon starts. She asks Penny to be her friend and train her to hunt so nobody suspects anything. Elizabeth sees this and shouts at Veronica that she's a traitor. Penny questions her over this and Veronica reveals everything, ending the friendship and them becoming enemies once again.